


Morning Bliss

by koujakrude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakrude/pseuds/koujakrude
Summary: Domestic bliss is the best bliss. Aida and Momoi know this well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I've been wanting to post for a while. Self beta'd, but I think I did a good job. 
> 
> There needs to be more content for them...wtf.... (and screentime too where they aren't comparing breast sizes...cmon...)

She wraps the soft wisps of Momoi’s pink hair between her fingers as her lips leave chaste kisses across her jaw and mouth. She breathes in her scent and smiles. 

 

Aida thinks she loves her the most in this moment. When the morning rays are just starting to shine over the horizon, warmth caressing her skin. The look of adoration in her eyes when they break apart to breathe. The way her sweet coloured bra strap hung off of her shoulder, the quiet giggle when Aida kisses her navel, hands entangling themselves in her short hair. 

 

They don’t think about the games or the rivalries when they’re together like this. It’s far too blissful to ruin it with strategies and schedules.

 

Aida can only think of the way her heart wants to burst from her chest, freeing itself from its confines and baring her love. She touches her heart with her hand and Momoi lifts her hand to gently stroke Aida’s cheek. 

 

“I love you,” Aida says. She means it. The coach lets her head fall gently against Momoi’s chest. She closes her eyes and exhales to the sound of her girlfriend’s heartbeat. Momoi wraps her arms around her in a loving embrace. 

 

“I love you,” she says back to her. They can barely hear the coffee timer go off in the kitchen, but it still grabs the attention of both women. Aida sits up and grabs a loose shirt hanging off of the bed post, throwing it on before heading to the kitchen. She turns around, looking at Momoi who leans back into the pillows. 

 

“Want me to bring you a cup?” Aida offers, hand on the doorframe. Momoi adjusts her bra strap back onto her shoulder. 

 

“Yes, please.” 

  
  


Aida comes back to the bedroom with two mugs in each hand. She’s about to call out to her until she notices Momoi had fallen asleep, having buried herself underneath the duvet. Aida sighs and sips from her cup. It’s more of a sigh of content rather than displeasure. She heads back to the kitchen and leaves Momoi’s mug sitting on the countertop. Aida walks into the living room and settles herself into the comforter chair that faces the window. 

 

She takes another tentative sip from her cup, it’s a bit too hot still, but the bitterness is wonderful. 

  
Everything is simply wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu   
> mer-uem.tumblr.com  
> @chromtime on twitter


End file.
